


Undeniable Love

by anirbas98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Shota, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, childxchild - Freeform, love story with a whole lotta angst, manxchild - Freeform, partly extremely underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirbas98/pseuds/anirbas98
Summary: Jett lives a very miserable life for an eight year old. Hes desperate for a change and will do anything to make it happen. Change for him, does happen. His parents move, he stops getting bullied, and a man shows up at the library. As things progress, will this be the change that Jett was hoping for?





	Undeniable Love

Hello to all who have clicked on my sinful story. By the tags, it seems like an awful story, and my summary isnt that great, but it does have a cute love them to it and its part of my main objective. Now I know its a turn off because Jett is so young, and further along, other scene in the chapter will be a big turn off, but its not because tormenting children seems fun to me, but because thats just how Jett and his story go. Purely. I have planned out chapters but a lot of that stuff never gets written because I just write in the moment. Whatever comes to mind when Im writing gets written.

 

Now I know many 8 year olds dont seem all that intelligent, and they dont seem to understand things older people do, but Jett and the other characters around him are different. This isnt your normal shota story and I dont portray Jett as a dumb little kid. I kinda based off of my mindset when I was eight and younger because I was very different from normal kids. I understood a bit more and I had very strong emotions. So I hope that his age wont be such a big turn off because I write him to be very thoughtful and understanding, despite what reality may be.

 

There is a rape and non-con in here, thought they are not with who you think itll be with. Its hard not spoiling everything so I hope that you all continue to read as the chapters come in. 

 

I have written this story before and wrote a good amount of chapters, but I was feeling very conflicted with my religion and this book and the then upcoming chapters. Now I am rewriting it with a different sense. I know that this is pedophilia, or that some would call it pedophilia, though I try really hard not to make this story "that" way.

 

I dont know what else I can say but a lot of people, more than I would ever expect, really liked my story. So I hope that those same people find their way back even after I deleted it. There is a whole lot of crazy and probably a lot of impossibles but I do hope that you guys at least love the "growing-emotion" that comes with it.

 

Anyways, please enjoy if you can

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

My family, well, "family, we pretend a lot. We've been pretending all this time, faking our entire lives. We prented to be a family but we're not. Biologically we are and that's really the only thing that says we are. But in reality, we hate each other.

 

It's been going on for too long and I'm tired of it. My life is miserable being stuck in this awful cycle. I want to get out of it and I'll do anything to make that happen. Anything to get me away from this life.

 

They had called me to the living room to tell me something. For a while now, the pretending has slowed down. We were all done and tired of it. Why we're seated across from each other I don't know. I just want this to end quickly. 

 

Are they finally ending it? What have they thought up of now? Giving me up for adoption? Sending me to a boarding school? God I hope so. Anything to get out of this mess.

 

"We're moving." My mother spoke. I'm surprised. I didn't think that they would come up with this. This is their way of finally ending things? Of course it is. They're lousy thinkers anyways.

 

"Moving where?"

 

"We're still deciding. We've been looking around so.." she looked over to her side at my father. Hes annoyed; it's clear on his face. We dislike each other the most. I'll never consider him my father, or any father at that.

 

"Once we find a place it'll happen soon." He gave me no attention and neither did I to him. Moving means changing schools right? Which means that my life will finally be changing for once, just like how I want.

 

"So, I'll be changing schools too then?" I looked at her in anticipation. I won't lie and say that I'm not a little bit excited. It's a change, even if I still have to be with them it's still a change. A change in this boring and old cycle.

 

But she looks nervous, like I caught her off guard. "We-well um-"

 

" _We're_ moving." My father looked me in the eyes.

 

_Oh_.

 

I look at my hands. "And me?"

 

They didn't answer.

 

I went upstairs. I've felt anger before. I've felt disappointment. But for some reason, I felt it more than ever now. 

 

I thought I was going to get a change in my miserable life. But i'm not. They are, without me. What they plan to do with me i dont know. 

 

But this is still a change right? If they move, I wont have to pretend anymore. The cycle will be broken, which is what I want. So its still a change. I cant complain about that.

 

I closed the door after me once I was in the the bathroom. Showers always calm me down, giving me the warmth that I've never received. Its depressing but its been my life. That all stops now though. I dont have anyone now, depending on what my parents plan to do with me. Will they leave me here, send me off, kick me to the streets? Do I care though? As long as were out of each others lives why do I care.

 

Its always been like this. Were not a family. We hate each other, truly. We've been pretending to be a family for some reason. My father and I despise each other. My mother and I tolerate each other, but we try to spend as little time as possible with each other.

 

It doesn't bother me. I've never craved for a loving family. I dont know what its like so why would I crave for something I dont know. It sounds sad but it isn't. Its just how my life is unfortunately. I've never wondered why we're like this, what it would be like if things were different, but I dont care at all.

 

Were just people that live together.

 

I stepped under the hot water, relaxing completely once I felt it on my head. One thing that I cant change is my appearance. Im a pure image of my mother, one thing that I'll hate forever. Its not that I look ugly, but that I live with a constant reminder of her, something unchangeable.

 

All my life i've had to teach myself things. I have always figured things out myself because of course I didn't have anyone. I dont have any friends. I dont talk to anyone. Mostly because I hate just about everyone, with very few exceptions. Its not like I want to have friends anyways. I try and avoid people as much as possible. And because of that, I can say that I've turned out smarter than most people.

 

I still go to school but to call it a school would be a joke. I've learned everything through books, the only thing that I loved. If I could spend all my time reading I most definitely would. Its the only thing I enjoy in my miserable life anymore

 

Im only eight years old and Im already tired of life.

 

Usually kids my age would be depressed. Can I honestly even be considered a child? I've been taking care of myself for so long and I dont even act like how eight year olds are supposed to act. Im smarter than them, smarter than nine year olds, twelve year olds, probably even high school kids. I'm not an upcoming Einstein or a prodigy, I just know more. I dont even feel like how an eight year old should feel, and I hate that Im still like this.

 

There's finally a change and I just hope its a good one.

 

My parents aren't home when I woke up. The house was silent and I liked it. If this is how its going to be from now on I dont mind at all. This is the change that I want. 

 

I got ready for school, taking my time since there wasn't anyone to avoid. Other kids were walking to the school when I came outside. I sighed in annoyance. They were being so loud, no consideration at all. I kept space from them to make sure they wouldn't bump into me. Of course my parents didn't care about what school I went to. The neighborhood free public school was enough for them, but it was a complete joke.

 

To be called a school is ridiculous. Its a free day care. The system is horrible; they have it like a high school system where we change classes and have periods. The teachers never teach, resulting in me having to teach myself. I'm stuck in third grade when I should really be in at least fifth or sixth. But there's no possible way I could do that here. They dont even have proper books. They probably dont even know who comes to the school anymore. I'm not even sure why I still go. 

 

A body shoved into me and I stumbled onto the ground. I didn't have to look up to know who the laughs and snickers belonged to. On top of my fake family and horrible school, I get bullied. I have been ever since I started going to school. I'm the typical smart and small kid that gets picked on by big, stupid bullies.

 

I got up. "See you at school sweetie!" One of the yelled. My anger lit inside.

 

I hate all of them.

 

Why they bully me, I'm not quite sure. One of their main targets is my face, specifically because I look like a girl. A big fator is my hair. No matter what style its in or how short I cut it, I still look like a girl. And I hate that the most. Its amusing to them to call me pet names and treat me like a girl. They dont hit or punch me, instead using verbal insults and shoving to torment me.

 

The only that does the damage is Zach, the person I hate the most in this world. Hes the one that started the bullying and all his friends join with him. I've never done anything to him and I still dont, yet he never fails to leave me alone. My skin is never clear from his unending attacks. And of course, I'm too weak to fight him off, not like it would do anything different. Thinking about him is enough to make me angry.

 

The group that had shoved me were playing around at the entrance of the school when I arrived. They got quiet as I neared them but I didn't pay any attention to them. Then the whistling and pet names began. I walked past their "leader" and felt my butt get slapped.

 

I swung around glaring hard. "Can you seriously just fuck off?"

 

He just laughed. "Oh she speaks!" They all laughed. "Don't worry kitty cat. I dont want you." He said in my face. I waited until they all walked past me before continuing into the school. This day started perfect but now its all going to hell. And it'll turn worse once I see Zach.

 

Fortunately, I didn't have any of my bullies in my first period class. There was some sort of peace in the beginning of the day, even if the kids were still loud as ever. I was able to read my book without any disruptions. The rest of my periods were pure hell. I only had one with Zach but his group of friends were in the rest.

 

There were sheets on our desks once I got to third period and I immediately began to work on it before I was bothered again. I know it doesn't matter because they will just come bother me anyways. And of course Im right.

 

"Hey babe. You ran away before I could walk you to class. Didn't need help with your books?"

 

"We dont have books idiot." I muttered.

 

He slapped his hands on my desk and got in my face. "What was that sweetie?" I moved my face away and ignored him. He left and the rest of the group went past, throwing taunts at me. I continued with my work and pulled out my book when I was done. 

 

"I dont understnd this." One of them said loudly beside me.

 

"Ask someone beside you." The teacher said, most likely not looking up from whatever he were doing. I sighed knowing I was about to be interuppted.

 

"Hey Jett-"

 

I turned to him before he could finish. "It doesn't matter if you dont understand because its not going to taken up for a grade. Leave me alone." I went back to reading. The paper was swiped off my desk but I didn't care.

 

"Look at little Ms. Prissy, doing the useless work. Who are you trying to impress?"

 

Another one of them came over and sat behind me. "What shampoo do you use Jett? You smell like a girl." He touched my hair. I shrugged him off

 

"Thats because she is a girl."

 

"You're right." He continued to mess with my hair and I gave up on trying to get him off. "You know my sister has some bows that she doesn't use anymore. I'm sure she'll be happy to give them to you. Maybe you guys could have a girly sleepover together. Wouldn't that be fun Jett?"

 

I rolled my eyes and swatted his hand away. "Can you guys just leave me alone for once? For five minutes?"

 

They all smiled. "Sure Jett, anything for our princess."

 

"Stop calling me that."

 

"Sorry princess." They laughed.

 

It did become quite for a awhile which was really surprising. But I didn't try to question it. I continued to read my book to get as much as I can in. The rest of the class was quiet except for a few talkers but I was able to relax and get into my book. For once I was able to relax.

 

I was.

 

"Okay time's up. Whatcha reading?" My book was snatched out of my hands.

 

"Fuck off Kyle!" I shot up and yelled.

 

A collection of noises went around the room, causing they teacher to start yelling. I sighed in defeat, knowing that I was about to get in trouble. Kyle was sitting there staring at me and smiling with my book in his hands.

 

I hate all of them.

 

"Jett go to the office and dont come back until you have some sense in you!" The teacher yelled. I grabbed my bag.  I stepped out and so did Kyle's leg, causing me to trip. I glared at him.

 

"Ill keep this safe for you sweetheart." He waved my book.

 

Stuff like this happens every day. Its beyond irritating because there is absolutely no reason why they have to do it. Whats the amusement in it? Why cant they find something else to make them laugh? Why do they always have to use me for their entertainment? All of the questions are ones that will never be answered so I dont even bother trying to care anymore.

 

I sat in the chair by the office door, waiting to be called. I'm angry at my parents, angry that they are leaving me here. I dont care that we hate each other, I just want to leave this place. Even if that means they have to take me with them wherever they go. As long as i'm out of this place some of my misery stops. That's the least I can ever ask for. A break in this stupid awful cycle.

 

Maybe I should leave on my own. I'm smart. I know Ill find a way to live by myself. But the idea seems a little bit bothersome. I dont want to deal with the legal problems when they arise. I dont want to be placed into a foster home or an orphanage. I dont want to be around people anymore. I just want to be alone, by myself and unbothered, and that's just the most impossible wish that I could ever want. 

 

The door opened and another kid walked out before I was called. The secretary sighed as soon as she saw me. She wrote on a piece of paper and then pressed the intercom. "You have one more." She gestured for me to walk through the door and into the principal's office. 

 

He too sighed as soon as he saw me. "Again Jett? Seriously? How many has it been this week? This year? Your whole entire school life?" He stared at me with disappointment. I waited. He sighed again. "Fine. What did you do this time?"

 

"I cussed."

 

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What word did you use?"

 

I stared at him before realizing that he was serious. "I said 'fuck off'"

 

He waited before shrugging. "Bold move. Look I dont have time to lecture you again and anymore." He wrote fast on a notepad. "Take this back to your teacher and keep it with you. When you get in trouble again show them that. This is just a waste of time."

 

I set the paper on the teachers desk and waited until he read it before going back to my seat. I ignored the stares and put my head down. A hand went on my shoulder, rubbing it. "How'd it go Jett. Did you learn your lesson?" It was kyle.

 

"Did you get punished?" Someone else said. They all laughed. I ignored them.

 

The lunch bell rang but I stayed in my seat until the room was empty. My book was on the floor upside down. The pages were creased when I picked it up. I tried to smooth them. Im going to have to press it when I get home. If there even is a home to go back to. For once Im hoping there is. 

 

The halls better be empty. I cannot deal with anyone right now. I just need to get to my spot and sit the whole day there. Maybe I should even sneak back home. I just need to leave.

 

An arm was around my head the second I stepped out the door. "Where ya going Princess? Caf is this way."

 

I shoved him off. "Just leave me alone Kyle." I walked the opposite way but was grabbed again. 

 

"No way babe. Zach's orders. Hes got something special for you."

 

"You can tell him I dont want it. Just leave me alone." The dragging stopped. Kyle looked down at me, then at his friends behind me.

 

"Will you guys tell Zach if I punch him right?"

 

"Only if we get a shot too."

 

"No no, it'll be too noticeable." His eyes were on me again. "Hold him down." I was shoved backwards into rough hands.

 

"God I swear Kyle. I swear Ill tell him myself." I was on the brink of livid.

 

Kyle only laughed and smiled. "As if he'll believe you. You guys got him?" He got into position.

 

"Make sure its worth it."

 

"Come on Tristan. You know I have a good arm." He swung. His punch landed hard on my cheek, harder than I actually expected. They whooped. "That felt so good. No wonder Zach enjoys it."

 

"You know he bruises easily. Zachs going to notice." They dragged me to the cafeteria and I did try my best to get away.

 

Kyle dismissed it with his hand. "Yeah but when doesn't he have bruises all over him?" They brought me to the cafeteria. It was loud and it stunk. Food was everywhere, like there was animals instead of elementary school kids. I was pulled to Zachs table and squished so that I wasn't able to escape. I did try to stand up but Kyle hooked his arm over my neck again, weighing me down.

 

My face was pulled and the culprit was Zach. I was glaring at him but his eyes were focused on my cheek. "What the hell happened to your face?" I shoved his hands off. He looked at me but he didn't care that I was mad.

 

"This guy tripped himself into the locker. Super clumsy."

 

"Why the hell am I here?"

 

"To eat lunch Jett? Why else? Relax a bit." Tristan said. Zach turned away and began talking.

 

How can I relax? Why did they bring me here? This hasn't happened before so they must be planning something. They're all just talking, like this is normal. It isn't normal. I dont eat lunch. I dont come to the cafeteria. And I most definitely do not sit with them. I was staring at the table trying to figure out just what the hell is going on.

 

Zach hasn't done anything to me yet.

 

"Jett why aren't you eating? Where's your food?" Zach was asking me.

 

"Why am I here? What is going on and what are you guys planning?" I looked at them.

 

"Woah." It was Kyle talking. "Paranoid much?"

 

"Are you guys fucking kidding me? Why the hell am I here?" I snapped, glaring at Zach. He only looked at me. "Im leaving." I got up.

 

Zach held onto my arm. "Stay Jett."

 

I didnt like this.

 

He was looking at me differently. His face was different. He said something weird. He was acting different which was weird. He didn't grab me or force me to sit down. And I'm sitting at his table beside him yet he hasn't done anything. This is too weird.

 

"I'm going to the bathroom." I lied for some reason.

 

"Okay. I'll come with you." He smiled.

 

_Smiled._

 

Something is wrong.

 

"No-" I began to say. I was already being pulled.

 

"You two have fun!" They table yelled out to us. Zach led me to the hallway. He was still holding onto my arm. He isn't grabbing me or pulling or holding on tightly. Hes just, _holding_. I pulled my arm away.

 

"Are you okay?" We stopped. "Whats wrong?"

 

"What are you planning" He looked shocked. Nothing Ive seen on his face before.

 

"Nothing is going on. What would you think that?"

 

"You're acting different." I told him immediately. "Something is going on because this" I gestured between us "Does not happen. If you're going to beat me up then go ahead and do it. You've never waited all the other times."

 

He laughed. Laughed. Maybe is was a scoff or just a breathe of air but it was something hes never done before. Not like this. "We're just going to the bathroom Jett. Come on." He said with, enthusiasm? This isn't Zach at all.

 

I stood near the door once we got in the bathroom. Zach did his business. Why am I still here? I can just leave. Why haven't I yet?

 

"You said that you had to go." Zachs voice made me jump. He was washing his hands, being all normal.

 

"I changed my mind."

 

"Oh okay. Well lets go back to the lunch room." He reached for my arm again but I stepped away before he could.

 

"No. I dont want to." I said firmly.

 

Zach just looked at me. That's all he did. I waited for him to snap, to hit me, to do what he does everyday, but he just looked. Then smiled.

 

"Okay. Ill see you in class." He left.

 

This day is weird. I don't like it. Nothing is happening like how it should happen. Zach isn't acting like how he's always been acting. He smiled. At me. He didn't hit me. This was too weird. He's planning something.

 

I went to my next class even though it was still lunch. I just needed some silence. Silence to think about just what the hell is going on. Zach's behavior is freaking me out. Not once has he skipped on hitting me. And today he does and he smiles? No. Somethings wrong. I need to be extra careful around him.

 

I didn't get much silence as I wanted. The kids flooded in only seconds after the bell rang. Zach's group of friends from the table came in, pushing each other around. They settled down once they saw me. 

 

"Did you and Zach have fun in the bathroom?" They all laughed.

 

"Shut up." I said, annoyed. They snickered, but sat down around me. Zach came in with Tristan. I watched him. When he caught my eyes did I look away.

 

Zach even looks different. Maybe he actually changed. I wouldn't care enough to wish for it but maybe the bullying will stop. But that's a joke. That won't ever happen. Zach is just being weird.

 

He sat down next to me. I ignored him and turned to my book. We weren't doing anything this class and I really just want to read for a while.

 

"What are you reading?" Zach was close to my face, looking down at my book. I moved away. 

 

"Leave me alone."

 

Zach looked like I insulted him. "I just wanted to know."

 

"Why do you care?" 

 

"Youre so mean Jett." The other boys started to chim in.

 

"Yeah. You cant be nice to anyone." I looked at them with utter confusion. What is going on?

 

My eyes snapped downward where I felt Zachs hand settle onto mine. I couldn't even move I was so confused. Hes holding my hand. Zach is. My bully. And he looks unfazed by it, along with everything else. They're messing with me, I know they are.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice becoming quiet on its own.

 

"Hm?" Zach peeked up at me, from where his other hand rest underneath his chin. "Nothing." His eyes moved to the now closed book on my desk. "You can continue reading. I dont want to bother you." He turned away. His face had become pinker.

 

_'I dont want to bother you.'_

 

This was freaking me out.

 

"Hey Jett!" I was called out. For some reason, I stopped even though I knew who it was. Kyle, Tristan, and Zach came up to me as I fixed my coat. "Come hang out with us."

 

I almsot gawked. "Excuse me?"

 

"We're all going over to Kyle's house and we want you to come."

 

"Whatever the fuck you guys are planning isn't smart enough to fool me. Like hell I'll go somewhere alone with you."

 

"Woah calm down." Kyle raised up his hands. "Were not planning anything princess. We just want to hang out with you." I walked away. It was a conversation not worth my thoughts. "So does that mean you're coming because if so-"

 

"No." I kept on walking. They really have the nerve to mess with me like that. It isn't even funny so I dont know why they're doing it. They're idiots.

 

My hand was grabbed and I already knew it was Zach before I turned around. I took it back quickly. "Come with us..Please?" Zach asked. He said please. His face was different, like he actually wants me to come.

 

"Im busy." I heard myself say.

 

"Then we can just go to your house and wait. Its no problem-"

 

"No!" I couldn't stop my shout. Zach looked shocked. "Whatever you guys are doing is weird and creepy. Don't even both trying to follow me." I left them feeling weird. Zachs eyes never left me and I could feel them on my back.

 

They all know where I live and there's been times when they've showed up to my house before. Even if they do go to my house to try and bother me, I wont be there. I'm going to the only place that I actually have to myself. The library which is practically my safe haven.

 

I was out with my mother when I first saw it. I almost ran into it but I didn't want her to know about it. If anything its like my home and if I really had the chance to live there I would.

 

There's an unspoken system which is why I love it so much. No one bothers anyone. No one speaks to anyone. No one bothered me when I first went there and no one has yet. I have my own corner with my own shelves of books. Its the only happiness that I have.

 

I try to go everyday. Sometimes I make it but other times people get in the way. Sometimes I think that I should just stop going to school and come to the library everyday. I've learned more at the library than one day at school. But knowing of all the problems that would come up if I did stops me.

 

There's an unofficial membership there too. If someone new comes in and messes up the system, they're silently tormented until they stop coming in. Only a few new people have successfully become "members" and there haven't been any problems since. I wouldn't care anyways, no one comes to my section anyways. I was lucky enough to have my shelves and corner in the place farthest away from people, another reason why I love going there so much.

 

Mary, the cashier, silently greeted me when I walked in. I sighed in content. This is the only part of my day that wont be weird. This is the only place where I can really relax without having anyone bother me. I turned the corner to go into my space but I stopped. I had to.

 

There was someone already sitting at the table. At my table. Something ran through me but I couldn't even register it as irritation. The man had already noticed me before I could react. I stared at him and he looked back at me. Now I really cant leave.

 

"Hi." He spoke.

 

I shifted where I was standing. I feel awkward. "Hi." I replied. I don't know what to say or do. Do I sit down? Or leave? I've never had to talk to anybody in this library and I've never had to deal with someone in my spot. What am I supposed to do?

 

"This is your spot. Ill leave." He suddenly stood up.

 

"No, its..fine." I rushed to say. He stayed standing and I made my way to my own seat. "You can stay." I said while I sat down. The man also sat down and silence filled the space.

 

I dont know why I said that. My spot was invaded but... this man seems like he could become a member. He didn't talk much, and he offered to leave first thing. I dont know why but I dont mind him being here. His presence isn't bothering for once. I dont mind it.

 

I glanced up at him to find his eyes already on me. Our gazes held. "Thank you." He said.

 

I looked away, getting my book out. "Dont worry about it."

 

We both did our own business without speaking to each other again. I got stares when we coincidentally left the library together. He got a lot of stares. He didn't tell me goodbye and I dont know why I expected him to. I dont know why I expect to see him again tomorrow.

 

The house was empty when I opened the door. I almost collapsed in relief when I found out. After this day, I didn't want to deal with anymore people. Today was too weird. Nothing was normal and I dont know why.

 

Zach acted like a completely different person. I didn't get punched by him at all today which is just too weird. And the other guys even invited my to hang out with them. Zach looked like he really wanted me to. And then the man showed up at the library, in my spot. I wasn't even mad and I didn't mind him being there.

 

His face came into my mind. I only saw it for a few seconds but for some reason, I wouldn't mind looking at him again.

 

What am I thinking. Now I'm the one being weird. I'm just tired. So many things happened today that I wasn't ready for. And they'll be there again tomorrow. All I wanted to do was sleep.

 

The next was almost the same as before but I didn't get hit. By anyone. The other boys all acted nice to me too. I was dragged to sit with them at lunch, and one of them even gave me food. This kindness is not something that I'm used to. Its something I never got. Why its happening now I dont know but I want it to stop. They're planning something, Zach is planning something. And for once I just wish they would get it over with instead of pretending to be nice to me. Its freaking me out.

 

Zach was quieter today but he kept staring at me. And whenever our eyes met he would look away and hs face would go red. I didn't want to know what he was thinking and I don't care. I just want him to stop whatever he's doing.

 

I stepped out of the way from the door. The kids were all running out since the bell had rung. I don't want to get in the way so I took my time putting on my jacket. I wonder if the man will be at the library again today..

 

"Hi Jett."

 

I sighed fixing my collar. "What do you want Zach?"

 

"Nothing." I saw his smile from the corner or my eye. Weirdo. "Where do you go after school?"

 

I gave him a look. "None of your business. And dont try to follow me." I walked away from him, looking back to make sure he isn't following me. 

 

The walk to the library seemed longer today. It seemed like I was never going to get there but I did slowly. Mary looked at me when I entered. It was a different look, one I wasn't sure of. Some of the regulars gave me a look also. Am I missing something? Did something happen while I was gone?

 

I felt bothered but I still walked back to my section, picking up a book on the way. I felt the presence of the man before I actually walked in.

 

He was here again.

 

"Hello." He greeted. I thought I saw a smile.

 

"Hello." I returned the greeting. I sat down and opened my book. A comfortable silence elapsed and I began to read.

 

I read with the man and I didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for probably a bunch of mistakes and typos! I suck at editing.


End file.
